Forgotten
by lord of the cones
Summary: so i'm completely changing the plot and haven't come up with a new summery so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! I hope you like my story. This is my first, so please tell me any problems. Thanks for reading. **

I was flying high and fast. My heart was racing, but for once this was for pleasure, not for my life. This was to prove once and for all that I'm faster then my brother. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him catching up. Not this time Drey. I thought to myself. I sped up. I wouldn't even need to go full sped to beat this loser. I smiled to myself. But the grin was quickly wiped off my face as Drey got closer. When did he get so fast? Oh well, he's still not fast enough to beat me. The cliff was closing in fast. There the rest of my flock was waiting. I swiftly landed, pulled in my wings, leaned against the closest tree and waited. Five seconds later Drey landed. "pay up" he handed me twenty bucks. The flock congratulated me on another win over Drey. "Just give up, you'll never win." "Never" he glared at me.

About the wings, yes I have them. So does the rest of my flock. My flock is made up of five kids and me. There's me, 15, my twin brother Drey, Listen, 15, Crem, 12, Brink, 10, and Mick, 8. My name is Jay. Like a blue jay, ya know the bird. My wings look exactly like a blue jay's. My hair is really weird. It's a blue so dark it's almost black. And I don't dye it what so ever. Anyway my flock is from a branch of Itex in Florida. Specifically in Islamorada, an island in the keys, which is perfect for water experiments, so my whole flock can breathe underwater.

We set up camp on the cliff and Brink set up a fire for us 'cause he has the power to start fires. Good for escaping Itex, not good when he's made at you and has your favorite pair of jeans. Sigh. I liked those jeans. I pulled twelve bags of pop corn and whole lotta beef jerky out of my backpack. I passed it out and sat down to watch the sunset.

**Please tell me if you like and I'll give you beef jerky and no I don't have cookies. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Samx5 for reviewing; you're my only one out of two readers. Tear. **

The next day right before the sun came up, I heard a howl. Crap. They found us. Again. I seriously wasted to tear their heads off. They can't wait till the sun rises. They just can't. Sighing silently, I woke everyone else up.

When everyone was up, lis signaled where the erasers were. Me and Mick went southeast, drey and brink went northwest, and lis and crem went due east. We have partners so everyone always has back up.

We charged the erasers and they are never expecting it. They always think that they will make the first move, and I love the look on their faces when that happens.

The first one, I chopped his neck, knocking him out. I round housed one on the chest and then punched him in the face. The next I faked out. I pretended to start to punch, but instead, kicked him where it hurts. That left him moaning on the ground. I took out a few more and the rest fell back

I checked out our wounds, nothing too back, but Brink had a broken arm. Crem came over and felt the break. "Don't worry it's a clean break, should be easy to put back into place" she twisted and pushed the bone back into place. "There. Should be better in about 3 days, give or take." But it would be 3; Crem is always right about injuries.

Even though she's only twelve, Crem is a full blown medic. At the school she was trained to be one so that in wars, Crem could just swoop down and fix people up. But then we escaped, so now she heals the flock.

**Well how did I do? Am I good at writing battle scenes or should I just study other peoples battle scenes to get better?**

**Beef jerky deal is still on. Review=beef jerky, capiece? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I did not get a single review for the last chapter. I feel like my story sucks so bad, you can't even put how bad it is. Peoples, a bad review is better then no review. Please me begging whoever read this, review. **

**ANYWAY back to the story.**

We flew away from our old camp and found a new one on a series of shelves on a cliff face. Everyone had their own shelf, which was nice. There was an extra just big enough for all of us to sit around a fire. There was no roof on any, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so I wasn't worried about rain.

Creme, on the other hand, did care. 'What if it rains?' she complained, 'I don't want to get wet.' 'Creme! Shut the heck up! No one wants to hear your whining!' I shouted. Man, what a whiner. 'Fine. Whatever. I don't care anymore.' I rolled my eyes. Why do twelve year olds whine so much? You would think after growing up in the school she wouldn't whine this much.

'I think it will rain.' Listen said. 'me too.' said Drey. He HAD to agree with her. I think he likes her, but I won't be sure till he spills.' Comon guys, it's not gonna rain and if it does, I saw a cave just big enough for all of us, okay?' they nodded. 'Good. Now let's get some food'

Brink made a fire with his spontaneous combustion (**a/n I am so jealous)** with some firewood we collected from the forest on the top of the cliff. Lis got out the food. 'is there any beef jerky left?' I am in love with that stuff at the moment. 'There's one left' Lis held it up. Before I could even get over there, Drey snatched it from Lis and gobbled it down. He smirked at me. I grinned back. 'At least now this gives me a chance to kill you' that wiped the smile off his face in an instant. Before he could blink I was over there I punched him in the eye. Soon he would have a nice big black eye. I smiled. That would teach him to eat my beef jerky.

Lis made the last of our popcorn. She was passing it out, but when she got to me, I refused. 'Why not?' I smiled. I rummaged through my backpack until I found what I was looking for. My emergency beef jerky supply. Enough jerky for a whole meal. 'What! You had jerky all this time, but you still gave me a black eye?' Drey yelled at me. 'It's for emergencies only. There wasn't enough popcorn for all of us so I'm having beef jerky' he glared, but he knew the logic was right in my world and he lives in my world.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

I woke up to Mick shaking my shoulder. 'Jay. Jay. Ja-''what?' I interrupted. ' it's gonna rain soon let's go to that cave.' Mick. There's not a cloud in the sky.' 'But there will be soon.'' How do you know?'' I just know okay?' Mick your crazy. Go back to sleep' luckily, he reluctantly did so.

_**TIME LAPSE (AGAIN)**_

Once again I was awoken, this time by rain. I rallied everyone into the cave and cornered Mick. ' Mick how the heck did you know it would rain?' 'What are you talking about?' Brink asked. 'I don't know I just knew, okay? And Brink, earlier I told Jay it would rain and she didn't believe me' the whole flock looked shocked. ' I guess this means you can predict weather.' Creme said in a astonished voice. 'hey if you can predict weather, will it still be raining when we get up in the morning?' Brink asked. Mick thought for a moment and said yes. And you know what? He was right.

**I hope you didn't think it was too soon to add a new power. Plz r&r or I will go crazier than I already am and hunt you down and kill you. Then I will be locked in a crazy house because I am a physco and will talk to myself more than I already do. It's a very sad story. Review if you want me to keep what's left of my sanity and if you don't, but still don't want me to kill you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples. I just realized I have no sanity left what so ever and am just biding my time until the people from the crazy house come to take me away forever. Hooray! I have kidnapped Jay. Yay. Beef Jerky.**

**Jay: why? **

**Me: because I realized I need a disclaimer and don't wanna do it myself. Duh**

**Jay; I don't want to**

**Me; if you don't I'll cancel the story and Jay go bye bye forever **

**Jay; fine disclaimer: jaywing does not own maximum ride, only, sigh, me and my flock and some future characters**

**ME:YAY STORY TIME and heres beef jerky award**

**Jay: I hate disclaimers and jaywing, but not beef jerky. Nom nom nom**

It was still raining when we woke up, just like Mick predicted. The hardest part about Mick's new power was admitting how everyone was right and I was wrong. I hate that. And now Drey will have a smug little grin for the rest of the day. He is so annoying.

'What's for breakfast?' Mick asked. His red hair was all messed up. He hated anyone touching his hair and was incapable of doing it himself. 'We're out of food. We have too stop at the next town for more.' Mick was disappointed, but his bright green eyes still shone with pride.

'We better get going then' Drey said with his above mentioned grin. Stupid twin brother. Why did he have to go and be right on me? Since we are twins, we look kinda similar. He has black hair instead of dark blue and light blue eyes instead of dark. He's the good twin and I'm the bad one. Ask the flock, they agree with me.

We took off and headed east toward the nearest town. We flew over the Rockies. They were breath taking. I loved the mountains, but they always made me homesick. I know it sounds silly, but the school we came from was in Florida and I well, love that place. The first few weeks after we escaped was spent island hopping in the keys and hiding in the everglades. And because of budget cuts the school on Islamorada was shut down, so it's safe to go back. But of course not too often. We went there a few months ago so it will be awhile till we go back. It'll be safe to go back in about a year. I sighed.

'What's wrong Jay?' Crème paused from her endless conversation with Brink to ask when she heard me sigh. 'Oh nothing.' I replied. There was no use in making her home sick too. 'Are you su-. Puh. Stupid hair.' Crème's light brown hair had gotten in her mouth. Everyone started cracking up. 'Hey it's not that's funny guys.' Crème sulked. Brink looked relieved his conversation with Crème was over. Her light brown eyes were filled with tears. She was a bit too emotional sometimes.

'Hey don't worr-. Puh. Oh no' the same thing happened to Listen and everyone- even Crème. I smiled. Lis had let her dirty blonde hair get in her mouth just to cheer her up. Lis was good like that and I'm happy about that because the flock would fall apart if it wasn't for her. Hey I can't do every thing.

Pretty soon we landed about a mile outside of town. We jogged to the nearest McDonalds and ordered enough food to feed a football player. Each. The cashier wasn't gonna serve us until I showed her the money to pay for it. We took a booth near the entrance and shoved all the food down in about five minutes, twenty seconds. 'It's a new record!' I shouted and we all cheered causing the whole restaurant to stare at us. 'Adios!' I shouted as we left the McDonalds, causing the whole flock to erupt in laughter. I love scaring people in McDonalds, it's so funny the looks you get.

'How much money do we have left?' Lis asked me. 'Enough for a Publix run' I replied. Everyone was relieved. It was so annoying to shoplift from Publix. There was too much stuff to stuff in a backpack quickly or to run out with.

When we got to Publix, I gave the flock food assignments and told them to meet me at register nine. The cashier stared at us, but when we told her all the food was for a party she stopped staring but still was suspicious. We paid for the food and packed it all into our backpacks.

'Jay, we need new clothes.' Lis' comment came out of nowhere. 'Both our normal clothes and our backups are bloodstained and torn.' She had a point. So we flew to the mall. Before we entered I explained the plan. 'Okay we have no money so we have to shoplift. Just follow my lead. Got it?' perfect explanation, I really think they got it. 'Let's go guys!' we went into the mall. 'What store will we hit first?' I asked. 'Converse store. It's closest to us and the bathrooms' Brink had caught on to my plan. Smart kid.

The flock went inside and each chose a pair. I got dark blue high tops a tiny bit lighter than my eyes, Drey chose black high tops. Lis got red high tops. Crème got bright pink all-stars. Brink got orange and Mick got dark green all-stars. We put them on and walked out the store and ran into the bathrooms. Don't worry; the guys went into the men's room. We climbed into the air ducts and started moving toward the next set of bathrooms.

When we neared the next bathrooms, Lis motioned to be quiet because there were people in there. We silently waited for her signal. When it came, I moved over to the opening and moved the grating over. I lowered myself down. I was followed by Lis and Crème. We met Drey, Brink, and Mick outside a Levi's store. We choose a pair of jeans each (I wouldn't let Crème have a pair of skinnies). The flock put on their chosen pair in the changing rooms, ripped off the tags, and left their old jeans behind.

The flock ran out the store and did the bathroom thing again. We then shoplifted another store for shirts and jackets. I also got a broncos hat out of that. I had needed a new hat. When the flock left the next store; instead of heading for the bathrooms, we made a break for the fire exit. We managed to get out and high in the air before the security guards even got out the mall.

We flew back to the mountains and set up camp. While Crème cooked the food, I decided to relax a bit as I chewed on some beef jerky.

**CURSE YOU AUTOMATIC CORRECTIONS! It keeps putting the little thing over the e. Look Crème. See? I don't want that and it gets mad at me if I take it away. Sigh. It's too hard to fight sometimes. Oh and Psycotic Pepperment, I lied. It's the next chapter. Sorry. Please review. I accept anonymous reviews too…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for so long. my computer was being retarded and i got really sad and haven't been on fan fiction for months. But i am back, much to the dismay of Jay (she don't like me very much). OH and soon i'm gonna change my user name cause it's stupid. and peppermint i lied for awhile and a bunch of chapters. **

When i woke up the next morning, the sky was clear and just itchin to be flown in. Brink was _trying_ to cook some eggs over the fire, but he wasn't putting the pan close enough to the fire. 'Brink, let me do it. i know you hate cooking breakfast.' I told him as i walked over, stepping on Drey's hand as i passed by. 'wake up you idiot.' He would never wake up if i hadn't stepped on him.

Later, after everyone was fed, we had a discussion about where to go next. Don't judge me. i was all out of ideas, okay? I knew it wold be a disaster, but i needed suggestions. Here is how my nightmare went:

Me: okay guys, i need suggestions on where to go next. Any ideas?

Creme: Hollywood! we could be movie stars and be famous and get bodyguards to protect us from erasers!

Me: Not a chance. EVER. Now shut up.

Lis: she means it wouldn't work. Not all of us would enjoy being famous and the bodyguards wouldn't stand a chance. Jay, don't be so rude.

Me: Whatever. More ideas guys. Chop chop! We don't have all day people.

Brink: Kentucky

Me: Why?

Brink: I want to go to the Kentucky derby.

Me: Why?

Brink: I dunno. It seems cool, okay?

Me: No. Next.

Lis: Your still being rude.

Me: So? You have a place or not?

Lis: I do, but you have to apologize to them first.

Me: No way!

Drey: Just do it.

Me: Fine. I'm s-s-s-sorry. See? You happy now that you made me do what i hate doing most of all?

Drey: You mean other then make you give your jerky away?

Me: Yeah. That too.

Lis: Yes. We are very happy and very proud. Now want to hear my idea?

Me: Just spit it out already!

Lis: Temper, Temper. Let's go to Canada! Small Towns, big forests, and Lots of Mountains.

Drey: Plus, It's Spring. We could fly with the geese!

Me: Sure. Why not?

So with that we were off to Canada. I kept an eye out for any geese flying along the way.

**Okay, I don't want to write any more because i want to save the plot for the next chapter. Plus, i'm starting to get writers' block and i want prevent it from getting any worse. Please Review or i'm gonna send my cat, Frank, to maul your face off. And Tadpole, my cousin's and (if i can convince my mom) soon to be my kitten along with him. And i doubt you can resist her cuteness. BEEF JERKY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Guess what? New characters! i LOVES THEM SO!**  
**

** So we did find some geese, but you know what? Geese don't like me. They kept honking at me and one even tried to bite me and i hadn't even done anything. Jerks. I can't beleive i would hate geese but here i am hating them.**

**" I knew this would be a bad idea, but no we had to do as Listen says" I complained as we flew over Iowa on our way to Canada. **

** "Calm down Jay." Lis replied "i didn't see you arguing when i suggested it."**

** " Whatever. Just remember, this is all your fault." **

**" I'm fine with that." I glared at Lis as she said that. Sadly she is the only one immune to most of my glares." Jay just go listen to your ipod or something." Lis suggested " Your in a bad mood and your annoying everybody'**

** "Does that include the geese?" i asked hopefully. " Honestly Jay. Sometimes your worse than a little kid." Lis responded. "Just go listen to your ipod."**

**"Whatever." I took out my Ipod and as i was untangling the wires, one of the stupid geese flew over and ate my headphones. **

**"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK" I yelled as it flew off into the rest of the geese. Of course now I couldn't tell it from the others.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

** 'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**"PORRRRRR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
**

**You could probably hear my screams for miles. Which turned out to be a bad thing. A VERY bad thing**

TIME LAPSE**  
**

* * *

** We decided to set up camp in a forest clearing somewhere in northern Idaho. Brink went to work on the fire, Lis and Creme made dinner, and Mick, Drey, and me went to get some fire wood.**

**The whole time I was gathering wood i had the oddest feeling I was being watched, but it couldn't be erasers. They're too clumsy to get here without being heard. I guessed it was just my instincts acting up on me. So I headed back to camp. **

**Drey and Mick were there when i got back. "Hey, Lis. You heard anything?" I asked. **

**" No, Why?"**

** "I have the weirdest feeling i'm being watched"**

**" Is your paranoia acting up again?"**

**"I'm not kidding Lis. Just keep your ears open okay?'**

**"Alright Jay, but nothing gets past my ears" Lis replied.**

**"i'm not so sure about that" i muttered under my breath.**

** Of course it's always after your reassured that you are safe that all heck breaks lose and that's exactly what happened now.**

** They came out of the woods. Teenagers about our age, but they walked in loose formation. The leader, a girl about my age with light brown hair and bright green eyes, nodded and the other five stepped forward. Then they started to change.**

** They were sorta like erasers, but less hairy and they were cats. Ears apeared from under their hair and tails came out from behind and claws came out from their fingers.**

** The brown haired girl stepped forward again and spoke "Hello Jay. My name is Selene and i'm here to kill you. Unless your gonna come willingly, which i doubt. so come on. let's go." With that she came at me, claws out. **

** The rest of them followed her example. A guy with really bushy hair, like a lion's mane, went after Drey and another guy with short black hair attacked Lis. **

** I didn't have a chance to see what the other three looked like because Selene reached me. I managed to dodge her claws for a while and even throw in a few punches, but she was learning. Fast. She got behind me and raked her claws down my back. Hard. It stung like crazy, but Sucked it up and kept fighting.**

** I took a quick look around and realized we were getting beat. Bad. So I uttered a word so horrible it had never left my lips before. **

**"FLOCK, RETREAT!" I just hoped everyone would make it out alive.**

Clifhanger! man i hate those, but at this moment it is needed. hope you like please r and r. beef jerky still stands.

**Jaywing out  
**


End file.
